Trollpasta: Internet Explorer is Love, Internet Explorer is Life
by SuperCelestia
Summary: A shameless take on Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life (cause I love that) but instead with the hot passionate, straight, love of Internet Explorer.


IE is Love, IE is Life:

I was only 9 when it happened.

I loved internet explorer so much. I owned all of the installments, even IE6.

I'd browse the internet with it. Thanking it for the life I've been given.

My friends knew this and they laughed at me.

But I knew they were all jealous of my devotion to IE.

I call them noobs.

They laugh and walk away.

I thought of that moment that night.

It was a hot night. I flipped my pillow over and tossed and turned in my sweat drenched bed.

I hear my window open.

I feel something touch me.

It's internet explorer.

I'm so happy.

She climbs on top of me and whispers "we're gonna take this slow."

There is a force pressing against my pants. My penis is stiffening.

She strips off my shirt and pants until only my underwear remains between internet explorer and my erection.

Her blonde hair falls down onto my chest. It tickles.

She descends down my body. She is face to face with my concealed manhood.

She looks up at me and pulls down my underwear revealing my naked body.

My erection flops up, nearly hitting her face.

She studies my penis.

Her staring at it is enough to make me cum, but I save it for IE.

Looking up at me, she plants a kiss on the tip of my cock.

I shiver.

It's not long before she begins to give my cock long licks from the base of my shaft.

She puts the tip in her mouth and begins to push her head down.

She brings her head back up and goes back down, pushing herself further down my length.

The feeling of her wet mouth around my cock is wonderful. I put my hands on her head. Pressure builds inside me.

She deep throats all of me, she can barely take it.

I can't hold it in any longer.

I cum inside internet explorer. Jets of my warm cum hit the inside of her mouth.

Internet Explorer releases my cock with a wet pop. She swirls my seed in her mouth for a second before swallowing it.

She brings herself to my face, gets up in front of me and strips her clothes.

Her light blue shirt hits the floor and soon she has nothing on but her bra and panties.

She reaches behind her back and lets her bra slide off.

My eyes google at the sight of internet explorer's naked chest. Her boobs are perfect.

She slips off her panties and walks over to me in my bed.

She sits herself on me, her hands run down my chest.

My body cringes, my erection begins to hurt.

Everything is so hot.

Internet explorer looks down at me.

I know what to do.

I gently guide my penis into IE, the folds of her pussy envelope my tip.

Internet Explorer lets out a yelp.

"It's ok" I reassure her.

I carefully put the rest of myself in. I'm inside her now.

The feeling is amazing. Internet Explorer's walls fold around my manhood, covering it with her fluids.

Internet Explorer begins to pump herself into me. She massages my dick with her pussy.

I thrust myself into her. I give her all I got.

Electricity flows between us. There is a white hot fire in my stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" internet explorer moans as I push into her.

I hit her sweet spot and she moans harder.

More fluids escape from IE's trap, coating my cock.

Internet explorer leans down for a kiss.

I put my tongue in her mouth.

My hands run down her soft, silken back, feeling her perfect ass.

Her pumping begins to quicken.

The pleasure is becoming too much to bear. My dick begins to throb inside her.

Pressure is building up inside my cock.

I can tell internet explorer can't take much more too.

The feeling is too much

IE lets out one final moan as we both cum.

A wave of pleasure floods over me as I cum inside her vagina. Filling her with my seed feels like warm coffee.

Internet explorer's walls constrict around me. Waves of her cum surround my cock and seep out of her.

IE puts her head over my shoulder, letting the last of her orgasm ride out of her.

Our panting is in sync. I feel my rising belly hit hers as I too ride out the last of my orgasm.

I pull myself out of internet explorer, our love juices flow out of her, soaking the bed.

She rolls off me. Still panting.

For the rest of the night we cuddled, sharing our love.

IE is love, IE is life.


End file.
